


one and one (cannot make three)

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Orphan Black [33]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Community: femslash100, F/F, Light Angst, Multi, POV Cosima, Polyamory Negotiations, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re always Alison-Cosima-Delphine in bed, but when they’re alone anywhere else, all three of them…they don’t <i>talk</i> about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one and one (cannot make three)

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Alison/Cosima/Delphine - apologize to her.

They’ve been dancing around it forever, ever since they started this _thing_ , ever since they turned into a tumble of Delphine-and-Cosima in the lab, Alison-and-Cosima in the loft, Alison-and-Delphine at the bar.  They’re always Alison-Cosima-Delphine in bed, but when they’re alone anywhere else, all three of them…they don’t _talk_ about it.

“I share something with her that you will _never_ have,” Alison yelled, eye makeup already smeared on her cheeks, tipsy from wine but not yet gone.  “You’re an outsider, Delphine.  You’re the pretty French outsider who likes to tinker around with our cells, but you’ll never really _know_.” Alison was possessive of her sisters—Delphine knew that.  But it still hurt.

“Alison, sweetheart, come on,” Cosima said, pulling at Alison’s arm, trying to gentle her to their tiny apartment bedroom, the apartment Cosima and Delphine shared, the one Alison went to when she couldn’t handle being home.  “Get some rest.”

Delphine stood in the small kitchen, jaw ticking, arms crossed.  “You’re right.  I _don’t_ know, Alison.  I’m sorry.”

Cosima gave her a desperate look, wanting to go and wrap her arms around Delphine, wanting to curl up behind Alison in bed, wanting _everything_ , all the time.  Wanting the best of her small, sick world, together.  “Can you both just, like, kiss and make up?  Apologize?”

Delphine shook her head, sighing in something like disgust, before grabbing her keys and heading out.  Alison huffed into the bedroom, slamming the door. 

And Cosima was left alone, still wanting too much.


End file.
